Lab Mishap
by EmmyKittyAnimeFan
Summary: Ichigo has been in Las Noches for a few months on the account of Aizen capturing him. Szayel is all too eager to run some experiments on the berry, without the lord's consent of course. Will the outcome prove to favorable? Read and find out. Will contain a lemon. warnings and other info inside ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Wow….I…feel so bad! I have been gone for so long….and I haven't updated a single thing! Yes, you can hate me, I deserve it. XD But anyway, let me get to what I wanted to get to. I have a story that I wrote in my notebook, perhaps months ago? (it was written originally as a "one shot" but I'm going to have to break it up into at least 3 chapters probably… XD it's 23 pages long in my notebook, but at least it isn't front to back…eheh..*sweatdrop*) Anyway, I am finally getting around to posting it. This doesn't really make up for the gigantic absence, but I'll try. It might start out really slow, but it will pick up towards the middle, and certainly the end. XD it might come off as a little verbose as well….hopefully that's not too much of a problem. **

**Title: Lab Mishap **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Aizen/Ichigo **

**Warnings: Contains a bit of strong language, Szayel being a pervert, usage of an aphrodisiac, perhaps a slightly OOC sou chan, and some mostly consensual yaoi sex (boy x boy….and if you don't like it….well I don't know why you're here then XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, because if I did…oh ho….you don't want to know what I would do to poor Ichigo XD**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

The usual monotonous serenity that permeated throughout the halls of Las Noches was no different than any other day. It was nothing short of normal, actually; although, from time to time, childish banter could be heard being exchanged between certain arrancar. Arguments stemming from trivial matters and desperate attempts at goading the other into meaningless sparring matches made for a very dull atmosphere at times.

But alas, these were normal occurrences inside the enormous, pearly white castle. Something seemed to be a tad off though. There was a distinct loss of equilibrium, if one focused hard enough. Perhaps it was the fact that the halls were completely devoid of any vivacity, that being a stark contrast to the usual pandemonium. Maybe it was just the mere fact that the denizens of the castle were in need of a quick respite from their normally hectic day to day lives in Las Noches.

While these all sound like plausible explanations, they are indeed, incorrect. The cause for the unsettling lull, was a lack of activity from a certain tangerine haired visored. With that being mentioned, said teenager was currently lying unconscious within the octava espada's domain. This particular espada was nothing short of insane; a mad scientist, if you will.

His appearance is enough of a confirmation to dub him odd. Szayel Aporro Granz has a remarkably noticeable bubblegum colored head of hair. An ever present calculating gleam twinkles within his bright amber eyes, which are magnified through a pair of bulky, square framed spectacles that tend to slip to the bridge of his nose, causing him to hastily push them up. These assets, along with his thin, lanky frame, certainly make him a sight to behold. Not to mention his resurreccion form is a sight that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

The octava was now currently humming a tune to himself as he glanced at some of the scattered flasks and Bunsen burners with barely concealed mirth. He was practically giddy at the prospect of toying with the orange haired teens self restraint.

His dear old Aizen-sama would surely benefit from the result of his experiment, making it much easier to obtain the berry as Aizen so clearly wanted. Szayel momentarily faltered in pouring liquid into a vial.

Ah yes. Although he wasn't completely the compliant little soldier his lord fancied them all to be, he wouldn't want to take any extraneous risks that would result in another inevitable demotion; even if what he was doing _was_ stretching it a little bit.

_That is why I happen to be the eighth espada, _he thought bitterly. Szyael's smirk was bittersweet as he tried to dispel the thoughts of being remorseful.

No sense pitying yourself because of a past mistake.

Although, as he thought back on it, he couldn't help but feel a spike of irritation shoot through his being for making such a blunder.

His idiocy, and the cause of the whole ordeal, wasn't even worth mentioning.

Aizen had been highly displeased with him though, and his reiatsu had augmented to the point of near suffocation.

It was completely humiliating that he, Szayel Aporro Granz, resident scientist of Las Noches and all of Hueco Mundo, had been gasping for breath and gripping the wall for support because of an error on his part.

Humiliation was not something that sat well with the man, and he would take care to not let it happen again. Just as he was nearing the end of his reverie, a sudden muffled moan of pain reached his ears that snapped him out of any of its lingering effects completely.

The corners of Szayel's mouth lifted upwards into a perpetually wide grin as sounds of rustling cloth, accompanied by an annoyed grunt reached his ears.

Ichigo's head hurt; a lot.

He was currently trying to be rid of the drowsiness from his system, and slowly cracked open his eyes. That was a big mistake however, as blinding white light assaulted his retinas, causing Ichigo's eyes to tear up and making him wince.

His eyelids fluttered rapidly in succession as his eyes finally began to adjust to the uncomfortable brightness.

He made to lift his arm to rub at his aching skull when he found the limb to be quite, stationary. "What the..?" he grumbled in annoyance. Further inspection showed that his other wrist was bound in the same fashion as the one he wanted to move, as were both of his ankles, and Ichigo's eyes widened in slight panic.

"How the fuck did I end up here?" Ichigo's trademark scowl took over his features while he began to rack his brain for an explanation as to why the hell he was strapped to a metal table. Ichigo shivered, for the surface was chilling.

Wait…where the heck were his clothes?!

Much to Ichigo's immediate displeasure, he was completely stark naked under the thin sheet that had apparently been tossed over him without much care. "God damn it," the orangette snapped out as he began to struggle fervently in hopes of breaking free. Sadly enough, his struggles were in vain. The leather was strapped securely around his extremities, so the only thing he managed to accomplish was chaffing his already irritated skin.

The agitated orangette quit his fruitless thrashing about, in favor of dramatically dropping his head back down on the table with a wince, and sighed.

Ichigo started out of his silent fuming by the sound of condescending tsking that reverberated throughout the spacious, cavernous room.

"I would appreciate it if you could refrain from using such profane language in my presence kurosaki-chan."

Ichigo's brow furrowed. That voice sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't place a name. Damn his head hurt.

Whoever was addressing Ichigo took care to stay just out of his peripheral vision, so he still couldn't tell who it was.

Szayel smirked and took measured steps until he stood directly to the left of the confused looking vizard. He really was interesting, Szayel thought.

Ichigo wasn't going to take this lying down, well not metaphorically anyway. He tilted his head to see a head of pink hair and amused golden eyes taking in his expression. "What the hell am I doing strapped to a table Szayel!?" Ichigo snapped at the scientist and got even more annoyed when said espada chose to study his face instead of answering him.

The silence went on for about ten seconds before Ichigo's face fell flat and he started to glare at the espada. The close proximity of the other male and the scrutiny that Ichigo was receiving were doing nothing to help his mood.

"Oi! I'm speaking to you you asshole, why don't you answer me?"

Szayel let out a mocking snicker while pushing his glasses back up his nose. Szayel's snickering had receded to a light chuckle as he absentmindedly pulled the sheet down to the orangette's hips, causing him to blush slightly, and ever so lightly ran a finger down Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo involuntarily shivered and a look of contempt marred his features.

"Why my dear Ichigo," Szayel paused to circle around a rosy nipple, which caused said teen to suck in a breath. "I don't believe you are in any position to be demanding anything," he admonished in a chastising tone.

"And you shouldn't be acting so familiar with me asshole!" the agitated orangette quipped back.

"Oh, temper, temper Ichigo-chan."

Ichigo was fuming as he glared at Szayel, who just chuckled as he removed his wandering hand from his chest.

"If you must know, I wanted to use you as a participant for my latest concoction. You won't be disappointed; I can assure you." His gaze turned predatory and Ichigo paled at what that could possibly mean.

Before the teen could even inquire about what was in store for him, even though he had an inkling of a clue, the pink haired man backed away, and in one fluid motion, turned on his heel, his arrancar uniform billowing out behind him.

Ichigo was left to his own devices for the time being, and he couldn't help but let his mind wander. _How_ _the hell did I get into this mess in the first place?_ He thought bitterly. _Everything is so jumbled up." _The teen scowled as he tried desperately to remember what had happened before his imprisonment in the octava espada's domain. Fragments and scattered images flashed briefly in Ichigo's mind as he began to recount earlier activities.

_Okay, so I was with Aizen, having lunch with him. _Ichigo's face scrunched up a little at that. _I'm surprised I wasn't poisoned in the process, even though the food was pretty good…and the conversation was pleasant enough… _Somewhere in the back of Ichigo's mind, he thought he could hear slight protesting that Aizen was trying to make his stay here enjoyable, but the teen opted to ignore that part of him._…then what happened after that?..arg! This is so frustrating. _

Ichigo's expression turned sour. _Not as frustrating as this demeaning ass collar though. I should have known these bastards would pull something like that._ Fastened around his neck, was a cream colored, silk band that constantly clung to Ichigo's throat like a second skin. The confounded thing was annoying as all hell.

Having no reiatsu was a major inhibitor to Ichigo. It was certainly strange not being able to hear Shiro's mad cackling, or feel Zangetsu's calming presence. It was a little unsettling, to say the least. 

Ichigo jolted out of his attempt of salvaging his fragmented memories by the distinct sound of shattering glassware and an angry scolding shout.

"I told you not to disturb me when I'm conducting work you blundering buffoons! Get out of my way, or I'll strap you to a table and dissect you until you're both thrashing about and begging for death!"

Ichigo cringed at the thought of dissection. Mayuri's face flashed briefly through his mind before quickly vanishing. Ichigo couldn't see anything beyond the ceiling, or to the left and right of him due to his limited movement. However, by the sound of things, Szayel seemed to be highly displeased with the competence of his fraccion, or rather, lack thereof.

"S-Sorry Szayel Aporro-sama," Two gelatinous, spherical fraccion had sputtered out in unison.

Szayel leered at them and spoke with malice. "Apologies mean nothing to me, and will only prolong the inevitable! Fail me again and I'll have no choice but to punish you." Szayel gave a cursory glance to some of his machinery and sneered at Lumina and Verona, before gesturing widely with his hand. "After all, you two or nothing more than worthless clones; you can be easily replicated."

The scientist's cruel words sparked fear into the trembling fraccion, and they proceeded to flee, hoping that they could escape their master and his sadistic nature.

Szayel's gaze lingered on the spot that his subordinates had stood mere seconds ago with distaste, and quickly focused his attention on the **delicious** matter at hand.

The espada skimmed over one of the many table tops scattered about his laboratory, clucking his tongue as he located a vial full of strange periwinkle colored fluid that had been among other items of his implements. He flitted around his laboratory with renewed vigor, gripping the vial while searching for the corresponding needles. They were a vital part if he was to carry out the procedure correctly.

Szayel furrowed his brows in concentration as he tried to remember where he had stored his box of syringes. _I really have to pay attention to the placement of my equipment, _he thought. _No matter, it can be easily rectified at a later time. _Szayel rummaged around until he spotted a deceptively colorful looking box, as if a toy were its contents, instead of sharp, pointed objects.

"A ha!" The scientist suddenly exclaimed as he cradled the box as if it were a child. He took out a single syringe and grinned triumphantly.

"The time is right little strawberry, and you are ripe for the picking." And with that, Szayel strode out of the room, into the adjacent one containing the little spit fire known as Ichigo.

Ichigo was becoming restless. The outburst he heard a while ago had been the only thing telling him he wasn't alone, but even that had died down, and all that greeted Ichigo was an eerie silence. The teen huffed in annoyance. His inner clock was screwed up beyond belief, and the passage of time in this place always managed to further his confusion.

_What time is it anyway? How long have I even been in here? _

Unfortunately for the berry, he wasn't going to get an answer to his questions, and instead, he gave out a startled yelp as the current bane of his existence seemed to materialize out of nowhere right next to him.

"How very manly of you Ichigo-chan," Szayel smirked next to him and pushed up his glasses with obvious amusement dancing within the amber orbs.

If looks could kill, Szayel would certainly be nothing more than a stain on the immaculately clean floors with the way Ichigo was glaring daggers at him.

It didn't deter the espada in the least though, and he smiled in mock guilt. "I give my most sincere of apologies for scaring you Ichigo-chan," his hand swept across his chest and lay over his heart as if to express his deepest condolences.

Ichigo bristled and made to make a scathing remark, when he noticed the glint of a needle and a suspicious looking liquid inside of it, gripped in Szayel's gloved hand.

Ichigo's face grew pale as Szayel smiled at him knowingly and brought the needle up to set it on a tray that had been placed off to the side.

"Oh don't fret Ichigo, you'll soon find that you'll like the outcome of this very much." The bubblegum haired espada delicately picked up an alcohol wipe, tearing the paper, and pulling the moist cloth out of its confines.

He hummed in satisfaction as he carefully cleansed a patch of Ichigo's flesh, his actions a parody of a mother's gentle touch.

Ichigo tried to jerk his arm away, but grunted in obvious anger and frustration when he couldn't get away.

"Don't you come near me with that needle you bastard, the hell is in there anyway?!"

Szayel threw the alcohol wipe away in a waste basket conveniently placed next to the table and stared at the vizord calculatingly.

"Ichigo, you have pleasured yourself before, yes? You can't tell me that you haven't once gratified yourself."

Ichigo sputtered in indignation and turned impossibly red at the implication. "W-What the hell kind of question is that?!"

"Ah, so that would be a yes," Szayel disregarded the teen's outburst and continued on with his explanation.

"You see, I have been working on an aphrodisiac that is at least twice as strong as human engendered ones," the espada paused for dramatic effect before continuing, "and you just so happened to be the perfect candidate to see how well it works. It will definitely feel more satisfying than personally pleasuring yourself. You should be thanking me."

"T-Thanking you?! The teen sputtered. "I'll thank you when Ulquiorra dons a tutu and prances around Las Noches; before I do that! I don't take kindly to being strapped down like an animal, and I'm sure as hell not letting you stick a needle in my arm you damn freak!"

Szayel laughed and slammed his hand down alongside Ichigo's face, making the teen's eyes go perpetually wide. "My sweet Ichigo, you don't have a choice," the espada leered at him and then pulled away.

He reached over and plucked the needle from the tray as he smiled at Ichigo, who looked about ready to blow a gasket.

"Szayel, I'm serious! I will-"

Ichigo wasn't able to finish that sentence, for Szayel had taken advantage of the minor distraction to stick the needle right into the vizord's arm.

"Uwah!," Ichigo yelped as the bubblegum haired espada pushed the plunger with almost maniacal glee.

The cold liquid shot into Ichigo's body, causing him to shiver in apprehension.

Szayel pulled back and petted Ichigo's hair as if trying to comfort him. "There, now was that so bad?" he cooed.

Ichigo wasn't paying attention to the deranged espada though, as his body, in almost immediate reaction to the substance, started to burn inexplicably hot. "W-Why would y-you do this?" Ichigo's sentence ended in a breathy moan.

Szayel just chose to flick his eyes over the teen's flushed countenance before an evil smirk curled his lips.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**And there is the first chapter of my "one shot" *cough* if it could really be called that! Anyway, like I said, a little slow paced in the beginning, but it will get more….interesting….hopefully it wasn't too cringe worthy. I have all of it written down in my notebook, so updates should be relatively fast. **

**Ichigo: "…what the hell em?! Why would you do that to me?!"**

**Szayel: "oh don't be such a baby, at least I had fun~"**

**Ichigo: "well good for you! I'm apparently strapped to a table!"**

**Me: "ehh, would you two calm down"**

**Aizen: "…..Szayel…..what are you doing to my Ichigo?…"**

**Ichigo: "your Ichigo?!" *Szayel snickers***

**Me: "…." *face palm***

**Well, reviews would be highly appreciated :D Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodness gracious! I'm sorry! I am such a terrible person when it comes to updating things. *sighs* Well at least when I set out to accomplish something it eventually gets done…*coughs*…eventually. Anyway, thank you to my reviewers! ^_^ I'm sure you will be happy to see that this has been updated. And thank you to helping other for pointing out my mistakes! :D It was very insightful and I appreciated it. **

**Another chapter with building tension and suspense XD the yaoi will be in the third or fourth, if it makes it to four. I'm looking at my tablet and assuming it will be about 3-ish chapters? But it very well may be four. We'll have to see. :D and the chapters, aside from the first one, might be a bit longer. So much uncertainty XD**

**Disclaimer: Well, I obviously don't own Bleach, sadly enough as it is.….Aizen and Ichigo would become an attainable reality if I did.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

Aizen Sousuke was a particularly patient man when he needed to be; attuned to being subjected to periods of drawn out waiting. However, this was not true for the current state he was in. To say the lord of Hueco Mundo was perturbed would be a bit of an understatement. Usually sedate in nature nowadays, the brunette's mood was becoming precarious, a tense wariness bubbling just below the surface.

The past couple of months had passed by in a wondrously dizzying fashion of mystique. Aizen had been slowly but surely worming his way past his wayward Ichigo's iron wrought defenses, quenching his thirst for the breathtaking teens scarcely given attentiveness.

The barely suppressible warmth that spread throughout the lord's body whenever he came into contact with his beloved lightened his spirits ever so much. It was such a stark contrast to the once normality of the usual stony facet he so liked to portray.

Ichigo had tampered with his emotions in such a way that had baffled the usual confident, superiority oriented man to the point of near incomprehensible befuddlement.

He was Aizen Sousuke.

A man that struck an immense sense of awe and bewilderment into anyone that had the misfortune, or fortune, to come across him. He was the puppeteer; the master of manipulation and guile. But alas; such things meant nothing in the face of infectious feelings that tended to fester in one's heart if left unchecked.

A certain emotion; Like a sickness that cannot be cured with any such nostrum.

No. As much of a truism as it was, Aizen Sousuke had fallen, and fallen hard for the orange haired angel with the name befitting for one of his nature. It had only happened within a few months time, but it wasn't any less powerful than if it had happened over a span of several years.

Love. It was such a strange thing to behold, and yet the lord couldn't help but embrace it in its entirety. To be feeling such a thing was alien to him, but not unwelcome.

Aizen had come to enjoy the orange haired teen's presence very much; gently coercing the latter into spending time with the brunette whenever it was wanted. An internal chortle sounded within the lord's mind, and he recounted a memory to which was particularly amusing to him.

A small smile unconsciously tugged at his lips.

"_Aizen, I'm in no mood to humor you right now." An orange haired male groused aloud, setting his face into one of displeasure. The orangette crossed his arms defensively and scowled, which was normality at its finest when it came to him. _

"_Oh, don't be so crude Ichigo. Is it so wrong that I wish for you to partake in lunch with me?" _

_The brunette flashed a devastatingly charming smile, and something curled inside Ichigo before disappearing as promptly as it had come. The orange haired male chose to ignore the proffered hand, and veered to the left of the deceptive man, stiffening at the chuckle the action produced. _

_A few minutes passing, and both were seated quite comfortably- Ichigo loathe to admitting it- in Aizen's private dining hall. _

_The meal was nothing short of extravagant. Ichigo couldn't keep up his scowling façade for long, before losing himself in the rich and enticing flavors of the Romanian dish; The spices and simply mouth watering textures caressing his tongue in such a euphoric way that he found himself unable to focus on anything else._

_It probably didn't help that he had gone the whole day thus far without eating a single morsel._

_Aizen, on the other hand, hadn't been able to ingest even three mouthfuls before being drawn in and captivated by the oblivious teenager's antics. His heart beamed at the sight and he rested his head upon the back of his hand, content to just observe Ichigo; his food cooling on the table, lying long forgotten. _

_An odd feeling of temporary unease flitted through Ichigo, and the fork, a utensil he was not exactly adept at using yet, paused right in the middle of its ascent to the plump lips of the orange haired male._

_The saucy noodles, with steam curling up from them, carrying their delicious aroma towards the ceiling and dispersing it throughout the room, slid off the cutlery and back onto the plate with an almost inaudible plop. _

"_I take it you are enjoying it?" The brunette's smirk was the very epitome of unadulterated mirth, his eyes crinkling in the corners with the well placed smile. Ichigo blinked owlishly, a dark band of scarlet gracing his delicate features._

_Aizen's elation was unrestrained, and he let out a breathtakingly hearty laugh. His Ichigo looked wonderful with a blush dusting across the bridge of his nose._

Yes, the time spent with his so desired angel brought forth a torrent of emotions that gripped his heart like a vice.

The reason for the lord's unease was from the eminent lack of said angel whom should have been within the vicinity of his room by this time. Every consecutive day, contained somewhere throughout each one, would be a carefully coordinated "tea hour" in which both Aizen and Ichigo, much to the younger male's chagrin, attended.

They talked of nothing and anything in that seemingly short amount of time; sometimes exchanging pleasing literary experiences or amusing anecdotes of past incidences. Sipping Earl Grey, lotus, or whatever flavor tea Aizen decided to have prepared for that day.

Sometimes insightful and intellectual conversations were had, and they would pass the time in that fashion, munching on the confections Tesla so graciously whipped up for them.

The fraccion had an uncanny fascination with the activity humans liked to call, "baking."

Part of the reason Aizen liked Ichigo to engage him in this activity of his was so that he may keep tabs on him. He never inhibited Ichigo from going anywhere of his desire nor did he incarcerate the orangette, confining him to one single area.

The lord wanted him to feel comfortable, and by bestowing such liberties upon him would surely make him less likely to mistrust the brunette.

Believe him when he says that his intentions are nothing but pure when it comes to the fiery spirited teenager. Well, as far as pure goes when he would like nothing more than to push him up against a wall and ravish him; kissing him senseless until he is breathless.

Aside from all that, seeing as Aizen had gone off on somewhat of an internal tangent, he had another matter to worry about, still pertaining to his phantom Ichigo.

The orange haired male was quite late for Aizen's tastes; even fashionably so. He was a man of strict morals, even if others in particular places thought otherwise, and he was never one for unpunctuality.

He may be callous, coldhearted and unethical in his ways in others' eyes, but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate decorum or some system of order.

The arrancar lord sighed inaudibly, shifting slightly. He crossed his leg over the other with an air of insouciance; closing his eyes and resting his head upon his hand almost lazily. His eyes slipped closed and he fell into a sort of airy doze.

A tacit hum made itself known upon his lips, a nondescript melody he heard Ichigo playing in his room one day.

The brunette was broken out of his meditation by an all too familiar reiatsu making its way to his corridors. His eyes fluttered open upon remembrance of the owner of said reiatsu. It was unhindered in its potency, but expertly controlled as well. It had a tinge of jocosity to it, signifying that the owner was in a frivolous mood. Something else was there too; an attempted hiding of some sort of vacillating whim.

Aizen uncrossed his legs and opened his eyes once more, awaiting the appearance of the not so mysterious visitor.

The brunette turned his head and faced towards the beautifully engraved door that barred his room from any nosy passerby's, and it swung back on its hinges quite uncaringly as an ever smirking figure strode through it.

Aizen's body language remained as lax as it had been, and he exhaled soundlessly.

"Gin, would it be too much to ask for a simple alert next time? I'm not too keen on having to repair something because of your impertinence." The silver haired man took his hands out of his sleeves and cheekily brought a hand to his cheek in mock concern.

"As if you would be doin' the repairing"

Aizen glanced at Gin with a shadow of amusement dancing across his features. "Touché" The lord said rather laconically.

Gin's smirk faltered as he swiveled his head around a few times, inspecting the room.

Circumnavigating through all the furnishings, he made his way to the far side of Aizen's tea room, looking in every which direction, finally leaning with both elbows atop the arch of a leather chair.

Aizen chose to humor Gin, and slightly inclined his head towards the- at the moment- preoccupied man. "Gin, might I ask whom or what you are searching so fervently for?"

Gin looked thoughtful for a moment, and his hesitance in speaking sparked some sort of intrigue in Sousuke.

Before the brunette could even part his lips to remark about the silver's rather aloof behavior, the usually smirking man-who wasn't at the moment- interjected.

"So, I take it Ichi-chan is elsewhere, considerin' he's about," Gin mused aloud and searched the wall for a clock, before finishing his question; and with a tap to his chin, deduced, "fourteen and a half minutes late?"

Aizen resisted the urge to roll his eyes and stated rather bluntly, "Marvelous, Gin. How did you ever come to such a conclusion?"

Gin cocked his head to the side and continued on with his anxious intonations, acting as if Aizen hadn't just harmlessly insulted him.

"That's what I was worryin' about, ya see? Ichigo is rather….tied up at the moment; both literally and metaphorically speaking. Well mostly in a literal sense, but anyway I was in the monitor room, messin' around with-"

Aizen narrowed his eyes, which was a clear indication of his vexation. Gin was quite used to Aizen's precarious moods, and was usually unperturbed by any fluctuations in the latter's reiatsu. The same could be said for this time as well.

That didn't make it any less severe though.

"I surmised there was something off about your visitation. Is there any reason as to why you held off on telling me for the entirety of the time you were here?" Aizen took the liberty of standing up, and took measured steps towards Gin until he stood but not two feet away from the slightly wincing male.

The expression Gin wore could have been comical if not for the given situation, considering his eyes that were normally narrowed to begin with further clenched shut, prior to the wincing.

"Well now's as good a time as any ta tell ya then, right?" Gin smirked sheepishly as Aizen lifted a finely sculpted eyebrow at him, prompting him to get on with the rest of it; the lord's impatience briefly making an appearance before retreating below the surface to simmer there.

Gin obliged none too happily, more out of compliance than readiness, standing to his full height, instead of slouching onto the fine leather of the chair.

"So like I was sayin', Ichi-chan is tethered down in Szayel's lab from what I could tell on the screen. Looks like he was injected with somethin' but I didn't stick around long enough ta examin' it cause I needed to confirm his absence with you and…and…."

Gin's frenzied sentence trailed off as Aizen's face began to contort into a queer sort of bemusement.

"Uh..Aizen-taicho? Don't go doin' anything rash now!" Gin's overenthusiastic grin and abrupt change in temperament went virtually unnoticed by the brunette.

The silver would have attempted some other way to dissuade the lord, but any inclination he had was snuffed out when Aizen soundlessly turned on his heel, hands clasped behind his back.

Aizen's visage shown one of indifference; the same could not be said for his thoughts though. With a disarming smile he swept out of the room with an ominous air about him.

Gin stood there rather awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do with himself.

The clock chimed melodiously from its position upon the wall, alerting the lone occupant of the room that it was now five o'clock on the mark. Gin ambled to the center-most point of the room, located a couch, and unceremoniously slumped into it.

"Well, I thought Szayel was smart….guess not." Gin couldn't hide the smirk creeping up onto his face, nor the image of a murderous Sousuke playing through his mind.

He giggled rather childishly and leaned back into the plush comfort of the couch; spotting an abandoned cup of, well, something. He gingerly fingered the fine porcelain before picking the cup up off the adjoining table. Holding it to his lips without thought, he downed the contents, immediately sputtering on the drink, spewing it all over the fine rug.

The liquid dribbled down his chin and rivulets ran down the surface of the cup and off onto his hakama. He pouted rather petulantly and stood up in a huff.

"Tea? Yuck…this is why I'm a coffee person."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

"Oh god this is torture. Make it stop make it stop make it sta-ahhhhp" Writhing and squirming in place was a hot and bothered orangette; Szayel was scribbling furiously inside his clipboard, paying no heed to Ichigo's breathless plea, rather liking the sound of his strained whine.

The scientist tapped his chin thoughtfully with his writing increment, glancing at Ichigo every now and again, only to scribble more information about only god knows what.

This is what Ichigo thought at least. The teen snapped out quite feverishly. "Szayel let me go or so help me I'll-"

Szayel slammed the clipboard down on the juxtaposed table, the resonating crack sounding loudly throughout the room; disturbing a bottle of some unknown substance enough for it to fall to the floor and shatter.

A somewhat crazed widening of the eyes, accompanied by a gaping grin graced the scientist's countenance. Szayel gracefully slid across the smooth surface of the tiled floor, and stopped just short of practically falling atop of the distraught teenager.

Gripping a handful of beautiful orange locks rather harshly, Szayel wrenched Ichigo's head back, the latter hissing out in pain and sexual frustration; his collar growing quite taut against his throat.

"You'll what Ichigo? Perhaps you should repeat that. I'm not as youthful as I once was."

Ichigo choked on a moan and he cursed in annoyance within the confines of his mind.

'What the hell is wrong with me? Damn him and his sadism. Wait, what does that say about me?' The orangette's thoughts dissipated and he tried his hand at glaring at the espada.

"Ha ha ha-ahhhh, Very f-funny. You're not being cute tho-oh!" Ichigo's hair was yanked without warning and Szayel smiled brilliantly.

"You're right. I'm not.

"But you on the other hand," a pink tongue flicked out to lick a hot trail across Ichigo's cheek, "are being rather delightful."

Ichigo growled and thrashed about, trying to get rid of the disgusting appendage that was violating his skin. All of the wriggling had caused the sheet to slip further and further off of the unobservant teen's hips, finally dislodging itself and sliding to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Szayel tossed Ichigo an appreciative glance and ghosted his index finger down Ichigo's inner thigh.

"Well well, what have we here?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he bit his tongue in his efforts to muffle his mewl of surprise and forced pleasure.

"Don't you dare touch me you bastard!" he ground out as he stifled another moan.

"Oh but Ichigo, how could I resist such a, dare I say, sexy face?" "I wonder what will happen if I touch this fleshy little wonder up here?" Szayel's finger hovered not but centimeters away from the head of the orange haired male's swollen length. "Let's make a hypothesis shall we. The scrumptious looking male strewn out before me will crave more stimulation if I stroke him accordingly."

"K-kiss my ass."

Ichigo's head was swimming. He couldn't take much more of this, and that asshole was only making matters worse.

Szayel's expression couldn't have been more cheerful than if you had gifted him with an anthropomorphic frog and an anatomical dissection kit.

"I would be glad to Ichigo."

The scientist paused and chuckled more to himself than at Ichigo.

"I wonder, what would Aizen-sama think about this? Perhaps he would be elated at the accomplishments here?" Szayel's voice had risen an octave higher than normal and he exclaimed his cheer in a sing-song voice. "I know I am!"

A rather dispassionate but convincingly neutral voice sounded from behind the espada, alerting the two of another presence in the quarters of the eight. "I'm sure Aizen-sama would be quite livid that no permission was asked to carry out this blasphemous act. But that is just an assumption of course."

Szayel desisted, being caught quite unaware, and his whole body grew quite tense as he ever so slowly lessened the grip on Ichigo's hair.

He let go completely and turned around to face the owner of the silky baritone voice.

"Aizen-sama, what a pleasant surprise," the flamboyant espada queried rather conversationally. 'And an unanticipated one at that' he thought as Ichigo decided to make himself known-unintentionally of course- by moaning lustily and arching his back as the tinge of the powerful but restrained reiatsu practically molested him.

Aizen would have tackled the poor orange haired male right then and there if not for the intense wave of contempt washing over him, fueling his wrath that wished to break free and verbally lash out against someone.

What a convenience that there was a recipient deserving of such an allegation right in front of him; Discounting his Ichigo of course. It wasn't his fault his misfortunate berry was lusted after by many, the brunette being one of them.

The infatuation was far more complex than that though; bordering on obsessive love, but he didn't wish to scare the teen away.

Ichigo's mind was so taken by the effects of the aphrodisiac that he couldn't form a single coherent thought, reduced to just panting like a bothered mess. He wasn't able to pay much attention to the conversation at hand.

"Now Aizen-sama, I assure you this was all done with your best interests in mind." The bubblegum haired scientist was struggling to mitigate his probable punishment with pretty words and explanations that were less than concise.

"What do you take me for, a fatuous ingrate? I would not have condoned this if you had begged on your knees and licked the floor." The lord's patience was wearing thin.

Ichigo's breath came out in a staggered pant and he couldn't control himself; whimpering piteously and squirming again.

Aizen was pulled out of his interrogation of Szyael's morals when he heard the deliciously sweet sound of his angel. He sauntered over to where Ichigo lay; content to ignore the scientist's existence for now.

With a look of pure adoration, Aizen gently unstrapped the bindings inhibiting Ichigo's movement, gathering the youth up in his arms, holding him to his chest as if he were precious cargo that would shatter if not handled correctly.

Ichigo trembled and shook with his renewed efforts in not moaning out wantonly; but it was difficult when you were pressed up against a firm chest, a pleasant aroma of musk and chamomile assaulting your nasal passage.

The aphrodisiac apparently made everything feel over-sensitized.

Aizen's eyes lingered on Ichigo's bare form for just the most miniscule of moments before inclining his head towards the current bane of his existence.

"If you do not wish to be engulfed within the eye of my wrathful storm, I suggest you make yourself scarce."

Szayel got a peculiar look on his face and looked as if he was about to argue, but Aizen quickly stamped that desire out with a quick but effective augment of his reiatsu.

The scientist gasped and floundered for air, having received the point Aizen was trying to get across. "U-understood; I'll be taking my leave now." The scientist hurriedly shuffled across the expanse of the room, into the adjoining one, and out of the doors that barred off the rest of the world from his domain.

Standing outside the doors, and leaning up against them with a sigh stood one relieved pink haired man.

His eye twitched rather suddenly and he spun around, glaring menacingly out his spectacles and at the inanimate object obscuring his view from the inside of his precious labs. "How humiliating, to be kicked out of my own labs! What is this, a dictatorship?!"

Nothing answered but the empty silence of the hallway. Feeling defeated, Szayel decided to go entertain himself elsewhere.

Aizen looked to Ichigo with worry etched into his features. That brief fluctuation of reiatsu couldn't have only affected Szayel. Much to the lord's relief, Ichigo just seemed a great deal more aroused than he had been upon Aizen's discovery of the pilfered orangette.

Sensing his love's distress, Aizen quickly maneuvered Ichigo so that he was resting comfortably in his arms, or as comfortably as one can be when heavily aroused. His mind made up, Aizen strode with purpose into what would have to suffice as their love nest for now.

Yes, he was going to call it that.

The bedchamber wasn't anything extravagant, but it had a rather luxurious feather down bed so accommodatingly placed against the wall that Aizen just couldn't help but take advantage of. Laying Ichigo down with all the careful consideration and gentleness he could muster, he placed the trembling teen atop the silken sheets, admiring his flushed face and torso.

It was quite an erotic sight.

"A-Aizen, w-what are you-" Ichigo was delicately shushed as the brunette placed a finger on his plump lips. Cupping the teen's face, Sousuke leant down and smiled before ghosting his breath across the youth's lips.

"Shhh."

And with that, Aizen kissed Ichigo fully upon the mouth, savoring the shocked gasp that followed.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**Holy halibut….second chapter done and done! So how was it? Drop me a review. :D I don't know about you, but I absolutely adore a completely loving Sousuke. I am such a sap for fluff sometimes. That's what this is kind of. Tons and tons and tons of fluffy fluff. Don't get me wrong, sadistic is also a favorite of mine. But you need mindless cuteness sometimes. Well…you know what will be in the last chapter XD …fun….things. Till next time! **


End file.
